Mirip?
by kinpatsu666
Summary: Cerita ini adalah cerita singkat mengenai bagaimana aku berhasil mendapatkan Kushina sebagai kekasihku dan akhirnya menjadi isteriku dan ibu dari kedua anak-anakku...WARNING : MATURE CONTEN,


Disclaimer:

Naruto punya om kishi

Genre :romance/family/drama

WARNING:FULL LEMON

INCEST,MILF,NTR,BAHASA VULGAR

PAIR:NARU/KUSHI

DLDR

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Karena Mirip

Aku akan bercerita mengenai suatu penggalan kisah dalam kehidupanku. Namaku Naruto, sekarang usiaku sudah 30 tahun, aku sekarang bekerja sebagai manajer keuangan di salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea. Aku mempunyai seorang isteri bernama Kushina yang berusia 47 tahun dan lima orang anak, 2 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan. Walaupun isteriku lebih tua, namun ia tetap cantik. Isteriku kulitnya putih dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sexy seperti gitar spanyol. Ia gemuk di tempat-tempat yang strategis, seperti di dada, pinggul dan paha. Perutnya tidak buncit, melainkan sedikit gemuk karena sudah beberapa kali melahirkan. Cerita ini adalah cerita singkat mengenai bagaimana aku berhasil mendapatkan Kushina sebagai kekasihku dan akhirnya menjadi isteriku dan ibu dari anak-anakku.

Sebelum menjadi kekasihku, Kushina adalah isteri orang. Aku dapat dikatakan sebagai orang ketiga, penghancur rumah tangga orang. Dan yang lebih hebat dari itu, lelaki yang berhasil kuambil isterinya adalah ayahku sendiri! Ya, Kushina adalah ibuku. Bukan ibu tiri, melainkan ibu kandung yang melahirkan aku dari rahimnya sendiri. Bagi orang kebanyakan, apa yang aku lakukan pasti dipandang sebagai sesuatu yang tidak pantas, bahkan salah besar karena itu adalah sebuah dosa. Tetapi, aku hanya melakukan ini semua demi mengikuti kata hatiku.

Semua ini terjadi adalah karena sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika aku berusia 16 tahun. Pertama kali aku harus menggambarkan keluargaku, namanya Minato. Ketika aku berusia 16 tahun, ayahku berusia 48 tahun. Ia adalah salah satu pedagang emas di Tokyo. Ia menikah di usia yang cukup tua, yaitu 31 tahun. Ibuku saat itu berusia 16 tahun. Ibu adalah anak dari supir ayahku. Ketika ayahku melihat ibuku, ia langsung jatuh cinta dan meminta kakekku untuk menikahi ibuku. Kakekku senang sekali dapat naik status jadi mertua bossnya sendiri, sehingga terjadilah pernikahan itu.

Keluarga kakekku adalah keturunan tinggi besar. Kakekku sendiri tingginya 180 cm. Sementara ibuku, saat aku berusia 16 tahun itu tingginya 170 cm. Ayahku sebaliknya, tingginya hanya 160 cm saja. Bagusnya ayahku tubuhnya biasa saja, tidak gendut dan tidak kurus. Lucunya, saat itu, walaupun usiaku 16 tahun, tapi perawakanku mirip sekali dengan ayah apalagi suaraku juga mirip dengan ayahku. Sehingga, bila ada orang melihat aku dalam kegelapan dan mendengar suaraku, terkadang suka salah mengenaliku sebagai ayah. Tetapi, bila orang melihatku di dalam ruangan yang terang, tentu langsung tahu, karena mukaku lebih mirip ibu. Inilah hal yang sebenarnya menjadi pokok permasalahan dalam cerita ini. Karena kemiripanku di dalam kegelapanlah terjadi suatu kecelakaan yang nikmat di rumahku.

Dari kecil aku tahu ibu adalah wanita cantik. Tubuhnya tinggi dan cukup langsing, hanya pinggulnya saja besar karena melahirkanku. Namun bagusnya, karena anak ibu hanya satu, maka tidak ada perubahan lain lagi di tubuhnya. Berkali-kali aku melihat lelaki melihati ibu dengan terbelalak saat aku menemani ibu berjalan-jalan, entah ke mall atau ke mana saja. Wajah ibu yang cantik itu dikarenakan paduan mata lentik, hidung mancung, pipi tinggi dan mulut yang tipis namun agak lebar, dihiasi rambut sepunggung. Sementara, dadanya sangat menonjol di balik pakaian modisnya. Namun, selama aku kecil sampai aku berusia 16 tahun itu, belum pernah ada sedikitpun pikiran kotor mengenai ibu.

Sampai ketika suatu saat aku pulang ke rumah hampir tengah malam. Aku baru saja pulang dari bermain bilyar. Sebenarnya aku sudah ijin untuk menginap di rumah teman, tetapi ternyata teman-temanku membawa obat-obatan terlarang. Aku baru mengetahui hal itu ketika aku sampai di rumah teman-temanku setelah bermain bilyar. Ketika salah satu temanku mengeluarkan alat suntik, aku menjadi marah dan bertengkar dengan mereka, lalu aku memanggil taksi untuk segera pulang.

Rumah kami besar, bertingkat dua. Kamarku sebenarnya berjauhan dengan kamar orangtuaku. Kamar kami berada di lantai dua. Kamarku di bagian belakang, dan kamar orangtuaku di depan sehingga langsung berhadapan dengan teras atas rumah. Untuk ke teras, aku harus melewati ruang keluarga di mana sebelah kirinya adalah kamar orangtuaku itu. Ketika sampai kamar aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku pikir sebaiknya aku main gitar saja, tetapi baru kuingat bahwa tadi sore aku bermain gitar di teras depan dan lupa membawa lagi gitar itu ke dalam.

Suasana dalam rumah sudah gelap semua. Hanya cahaya di teras yang mengintip di celah tirai jendela yang menerangi sedikit ruangan keluarga. Baru aku mau masuk ruang keluarga, dari arah tangga kudengar langkah-langkah ringan dibarengi senandung ayahku. Rupanya tadi ayah di ruang kerjanya yang di bagian belakang rumah di tingkat satu sehingga tidak bertemu dengan aku ketika aku baru pulang. Sebagai tambahan informasi, para pembantu tinggal di lantai satu juga, di bagian belakang rumah sehingga tidak pernah masuk ke dalam rumah bila sudah malam, karena ruangan mereka tidak berada di dalam rumah, melainkan kamar seperti kost-kostan yang dibangun menempel tembok belakang.

Kulihat ayah masih memakai kemeja dan celana panjang dan dari sendandungnya tampaknya sedang happy namun terburu-buru. Dari koridor luar ruang keluarga aku memandangi tingkah lucu ayahku. Aku tidak akan terlihat dari tempatku berdiri karena sangat gelap sehingga ayah tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya. Kemudian ayahku membuka pintu kamar tidurnya, yang menghadap ke ruang keluarga, sehingga aku dapat melihat sebagian kecil kamar itu. Kulihat ada telapak kaki ibu di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu!" kata ayah setelah ia membuka pintu dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu ayahku mulai melepas kancing kemejanya di ambang pintu itu yang membuatku kaget. Ia mendorong pintu dengan kakinya namun pintu tidak tertutup dengan baik karena kurang tenaga yang dikerahkan.

"eh... Tutup pintu yang benar dulu! Nanti dilihat orang!" terdengar suara ibu walaupun wajahnya tak dapat kulihat karena terhalang tembok.

"Aaahhh... Naruto lagi menginap di rumah temannya. Tak ada siapa-siapa!" jawab ayah sambil sedikit berlari dan lalu melompat ke tempat tidur.

Aku terkejut menyaksikan ini. Rupanya kedua orang tuaku sebentar lagi akan melakukan hubungan seks! Pada mulanya aku berniat untuk kembali ke kamar, namun tiba-tiba punya ide brilian. Selama ini aku sering juga menonton film porno, kadang di rumah teman, tapi lebih sering di kamar sendiri karena aku punya beberapa film blue barat maupun asia. Aku menjadi penasaran karena aku belum pernah melihat orang berhubungan badan secara langsung. Bagaimana kiranya?

Perlahan aku berjingkat ke depan pintu kamar tidur orangtuaku. Bagusnya, kamar orangtuaku itu terletak di sebelah kiri ruang keluarga dan dekat dengan tangga. Tangga itu dibangun di antara 2 buah dinding yang menempel atap, suasananya begitu gelap.

Ketika aku sampai di dinding dekat pintu, perlahan aku melongok ke dalam. Pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Aku merangkak pelan dan melihat dari celah yang terbuka sedikit. Kulihat ayah sedang duduk bersimpuh di sebelah ibu yang juga duduk menghadap dinding, kalau dari arahku, wajah ibu melihat ke arah kiri, jadi tidak menghadap pintu. Ayah masih memakai singlet dan celana panjang, tetapi ibu sudah memakai baju tidur jenis terusan yang tipis. Ayah sedang menarik gaun tidur ibu.

"Pa... Aku ngantuk nih... Tadi kan baru arisan dari rumah Mikoto..." kata ibu perlahan dengan suara mengantuk saat gaun tidur ibu sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang ramping yang kini hanya tertutup Bra dan CD berwarna krem.

"Ya sudah," kata ayah, sementara tangannya sedang asyik membuka kaitan Bra di punggung ibu," Mama ga usah ngelayanin. Diam saja. Sudah tidak tahan nih Papa..."

Aku semakin deg-degan memandang ayah yang sedang melucuti tubuh ibu. Ada perasaan penasaran ketika aku melihat tubuh setengah telanjang ibu yang ramping dan indah itu namun perasaan itu ditemani perasaan takut ketahuan. Entah kenapa kedua perasaan yang campur-aduk itu membuat adrenalinku tercapu menimbulkan perasaan kecanduan dan tak ingin rasanya aku melewatkan pemandangan indah yang bakalan aku rasakan.

"tadi katanya mau pergi ke Kyoto, ada pindahan toko?" kata ibuku bersamaan dengan ayah telah berhasil membuka kaitan bhnya. Kemudian secara cepat Bra itu sudah lepas dari tubuh ibu. Aku hampir saja mendesah melihat buah dada ibu tiba-tiba saja terpampang di hadapanku.

Kedua payudara ibu tidak lah besar tidak lah kecil. Ukurannya sedang. Bukan payudara yang biasa terlihat dimiliki bintang majalah Playboy. Tetapi payudara yang ukurannya biasa saja. Hanya saja membulat dan tegak. Mirip-mirip payudara bintang film Tarzan X, isterinya Rocco Siffredi. Hanya saja, kulit ibuku putih bagai pualam dan mengkilat, sangat mulus, apalagi dihiasi dua buah puting yang mancung dan cukup mungil. Areolanya juga tidak terlalu lebar. Ibu pernah bilang bahwa ia hanya menyusuiku beberapa bulan kemudian berhenti karena produksi susunya sangat sedikit. Mungkin ini yang membuat puting payudara ibu tidak sebesar ibu-ibu lain yang sudah punya anak.

"Nunggu Iruka (supir kami), katanya ada urusan keluarga. Harusnya dua jam lalu udah dateng. Seprtinya sih tidak jadi nih." jawab ayah yang berusaha mencium bibir ibu. Ibu membalas tapi hanya sebentar.

"Ya udah cepetan sana, kalau Iruka datang mau berangkat?" suara mengantuk ibu ditambah dengan suara ia menguap lebar-lebar.

Ayah hanya mengangkat bahu. Katanya,

"Sepertinya harus konsen sama yang satu ini..."

Ayah lalu mendorong tubuh ibu sehingga telentang. Dengan cepat kedua tangannya menarik celana dalam ibu. Jantungku kini berdetak tak menentu melihat bulu kemaluan ibu secara mendadak. Bulu kemaluannya dicukur rapi sehingga hanya ada bulu kemaluan berbentuk segitiga kecil di atas bibir vagina. Kulit di sekitar bulu vagina ibu halus sekali, tanda sering dicukur. Perlahan ayah memegang kaki ibu lalu ditarik ke ujung tempat tidur. Kaki ibu diposisikan agar mengangkang, tapi kaki ibu bagaikan tak bertenaga sehingga kedua kaki itu jatuh terus. Tampaknya ibu ngantuk berat. Akhirnya, ayah membalikkan tubuh ibu lalu menaruh ibu di posisi telungkup dengan kedua kaki jatuh di lantai. Rupanya biar gampang ayah mau doggy style.

Ketika ayah mulai membuka resletingnya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel.

"Sialan!" umpat ayahku. Tampaknya Iruka sudah datang. Aku segera berjalan mundur ke arah tempat aku tadi masuk. Tak berapa lama, ayah keluar kamar buru-buru dengan pakaian sudah lengkap. Aku hendak kembali ke kamar tidurku sendiri, tetapi kulihat pintu kamar ibu terbuka setengah. Aku menjadi punya pikiran jorok. Beberapa menit kemudian kudengar bunyi garasi ditutup dan disusul dengan bunyi mobil pergi.

Perlahan kuintip lagi kamar ibu. Terdengar suara nafas ibu perlahan dan teratur, seperti sudah tidur. Kupandangi pantatnya yang bulat dan telanjang itu. Tak terlihat vaginanya dari sini. Kuberanikan diri masuk. Wajah ibu untungnya menghadap arah berlawanan dengan pintu, kepalanya menghadap kiri sementara aku dari arah kanan ibu.

Aku lalu ingat perawakanku yang mirip ayah. Aku mirip perawakan saja, kalau wajah jauh banget. Hanya dalam kegelapan aku mirip ayah. Maka aku matikan lampu kamar itu, beruntung saklarnya dekat pintu, lalu aku mendekat ke tempat tidur hendak melihat vagina ibu. Kamar itu gelap, namun cahaya dari teras masuk melalui celah tirai dan lubang angin, sehingga mataku masih bisa melihat bayangan tubuh ibu dalam keremangan.

"Kirain sudah jalan,"kata ibu perlahan,"pintu bukannya ditutup tadi. Tutup pintunya, nanti Iruka kemari."

Ibu menyangka ayah belum jalan. Aku lalu berbisik sambil menutup pintu,

"Iya."

Aku berdiri di belakang ibu. Kulihat dalam keremangan malam, belahan vagina ibu yang gemuk.

"Jangan lama-lama, nanti Iruka curiga,"kata ibu lagi.

Untuk sebentar, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah aku harus langsung menyetubuhi ibuku? Tapi di lain pihak, aku penasaran juga melihat kelamin ibu yang belum pernah aku lihat. Maka perlahan aku berlutut dan mendekatkan wajah ke pantat ibu. Bau tubuh ibu samar-samar tercium ketika hidungku mendekat.

"tumben. Mau jilat dulu? Jilat deh. Masih kering nih. Habis, belum diapa-apain sih."

Aku mendekatkan hidungku ke vagina ibu. Bau tubuh ibu yang samar-samar itu bercampur bau sedikit pesing. Bukan bau yang membuat aku muak, melainkan bau yang membuat aku semakin birahi. Tadi aku hanya mau lihat saja sebenarnya, kini, otakku seakan hanya dipenuhi keinginan merasakan vagina ibu saja.

Tak tahan lagi, aku membenamkan hidung di belahan vagina ibu itu. Kedua tanganku memegang kedua pantat ibu yang bulat. Kuhirup dalam-dalam bau vagina ibu itu sementara hidungku perlahan menekan bibir vagina ibu itu sambil menggerakkan kepalaku naik turun.

"hmmmmm... Semangat banget... Tumben-tumbenan"

Kepalaku seakan berputar-putar menahan gejolak nafsu. Bau tubuh ibu perlahan mulai menguat dan memeknya yang tadi kering mulai melembap pula. Kukeluarkan lidahku dan kusapukan di kemaluan ibu itu.

"ssshhh... Terus pahhhh..."

Dengan penuh nafsu kucolok lidahku ke dalam dan secara rakus mulai menjilat bagian dalam vagina ibu perlahan-lahan. Ada sedikit rasa asam dan pahit di lidahku, tetapi entah kenapa menjadikan aku bernafsu sekali. Aku buka celana panjangku, dari tadi aku tidak sempat memakai ikat pinggan. Aku tidak melepaskan celana panjangku, kubiarkan saja jatuh di pergelangan kakiku. Lalu aku mulai mengocok pelan penisku.

Makin lama vagina ibu makin basah. Bahkan akhirnya sudah banjir sehingga paha ibu dan wajahku sudah basah kuyup oleh cairan keintiman ibu. Ibu hanya menggumam keenakan terus sementara lidahku asyik menjelajahi vagina ibu itu.

"terus paaahhh... Terusss... Ahhhhhh..."

Nikmat sekali rasanya vagina ibu di lidahku, apalagi di penisku, pikirku saat itu. Maka aku segera berdiri, memposisikan penisku di lubang vagina ibu, setelah beberapa saat kepala penis sudah menancap di permukaan lubang vagina ibu lalu dengan cepat aku tekan pantatku ke depan.

"aaaaahhhhhhh..."

Kami berdua mengerang saat penisku menerobos vagina ibu yang sudah licin itu dalam satu tusukan sehingga akhirnya pahaku mentok di pantat ibu yang bulat. Vagina ibu menjepit keras penisku. Rasanya hangat sekali. Aku menindih punggung ibu. Untuk sementara aku terdiam menikmati jepitan dinding vagina ibu yang hangat itu.

Kepalaku telah menempel di punggung ibu yang sekarang melengkung. Ibu kini mendongakkan tubuh atasnya, kedua tangannya menyiku menahan badan. Ia menatap dinding kanan. Baru aku sadari di dinding kanan ada cermin besar. Dengan kaget kulihat cermin itu. Hanya terlihat dua tubuh dalam kegelapan sedang bertindihan. Untung saja kamar ini gelap, sehingga hanya perawakanku terlihat di sana.

"Penismu terasa lebih besar hari ini, paaahhhh... Enak banget... Rasanya penuhhhh..."

"Vagina mama rasanya yang sempit... Minum jamu ya?"kataku untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan. Hanya saja aku setengah berbisik agar ibu tidak terlalu curiga. Suaraku memang mirip ayah, tapi aku tidak mau lengah. Jangan sampai ibu curiga dengan suaraku.

"abis papa jarang ngunjungin sih..."

"papa kan sibuk..."

"Gerakin dong pah... Setubuhi isterimu..."

Kami berbicara dengan memandang cermin, aku hanya melihat siluet wajah ibu saja dan aku yakin ibu juga hanya melihat siluetku yang mirip ayah. Karena merasa aman, aku mulai menggoyang pantat maju mundur sambil menyusupkan tangan ke depan. Ketika kedua payudara ibu yang lembut dan kenyal itu terpegang, perlahan aku meremasinya sambil terus mengaduk-aduk vagina sempit ibu itu.

Ibu membalas goyanganku sehingga kami perlahan bergerak dari tidak seragam menjadi satu irama. Suara pantat dan paha perlahan berbenturan mulai terdengar. Vagina ibu bertambah licin dan sekarang terasa agak panas di penisku. Dindingnya benar-benar sempit. Kami berdua mulai terengah-engah dalam naungan birahi.

Mulutku mulai menciumi punggung ibu. Kulitnya begitu halus terasa di bibirku. Buah dadanya begitu lunak dan kenyal. Putingnya kuputar-putar. Bau tubuh ibu kini mulai tercium jelas sekali. Lama kelamaan kami mulai mendorong keras kedua pantat kami. Suara benturan dua tubuh semakin keras terdengar. Enak sekali pantat ibu sehingga tiap kali aku menusuk keras pantatnya, tenaga tumbukkan paha itu diredam oleh pantat ibu yang bulat dan sekal. Sudah hampir lima menit aku menyetubuhi ibu kandungku itu.

"terus pahhhh... Papah tumben kuat... Terus paaaahhhhh..."

Tahu-tahu ibu memutar tubuhnya ketika aku sedang menarik pantatku, sehingga penisku lepas. Aku kaget, aku segera berfikir bahwa ibu mengetahui kenakalanku. Namun kekagetanku hanya sementara. Ibu lalu bergegas tidur telentang sambil memanggilku,

"Papa di atas aja... Biar lebih enak..."

Aku yang sedang dalam birahi tingkat tinggi tidak pikir panjang dan segera menindih ibu yang sudah mengangkangkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Ibu memegang penisku dan mengarahkan ke vaginanya. Dalam satu tusukan aku membobol lagi vagina ibu dan membenamkan penisku sampai masuk semuanya dilahap lubang vagina ibu yang sudah licin. Posisi kepala ibu di atas dua bantal, sehingga agak tegak, ia menarik wajahku dan melumat bibirku. Untung saja kamarnya gelap.

Lidah ibu bermain-main di mulutku. Untuk sebentar aku kaget, untuk kemudian membalas lidah ibu itu. Kami saling menukar ludah dan saling mengecup bibir dengan buasnya. Kedua pantat kami sudah saling mengimbangi, sehingga kini tanpa penyesuaian irama persetubuhan kami berpadu dan selaras. Tiap kali aku dorong pantatku, ibupun mendorong pantatnya, tiap kali aku tarik ibu juga tarik.

Kami berpelukan dengan erat sekali. Kedua kelamin kami sudah menyatu, dada kami berhimpitan dan mulut kami melekat erat. Kurasakan tubuh ibu yang halus menjadi licin karena keringat kami berdua. Halus sekali kulit itu, sehingga kulitku yang masih muda itu sungguh amat beruntung dapat merasakannya. Semenjak penisku terbenam pertama kalinya di vagina ibu, kami bersenggama sudah hampir sepuluh menit. Antara aku dan ibuku sudah tidak terhalang satu apapun juga. Tubuh telanjang ibu dan tubuh telanjangku berhimpitan. Kulit menempel dengan kulit, kelamin menempel dengan kelamin. Sepuluh menit yang penuh kenikmatan itu, tubuh ibu dan tubuhku telah menjadi satu tubuh. Persetubuhan yang terlarang, tabu dan penuh dosa, namun terasa nikmatnya tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Kemudian ibu mempererat pelukannya kepadaku, kedua kakinya melibat kakiku erat-erat. Ciumannya semakin buas. Ibu menghisap lidahku sementara nafasnya sudah memburu keras sehingga terdengar mendengus-dengus bagai kuda yang sedang berpacu.

"Aaaahhhhhh..." tahu-tahu ibu mengangkat kepalanya dan berteriak, sementara aku merasakan dadaku sesak karena pelukan ibu sangat kencang, sementara vagina ibu kurasakan bagaikan mengejang-ngejang menjepiti kontolku dengan keras disertai cairan kemaluan ibu bagaikan merembes deras menyirami penisku yang kini terbenam sedalam-dalamnya dan tidak bergerak karena kedua tangan ibuku sedang menggenggam pantatku dan menariknya keras-keras sementara paha ibu mendorong kuat-kuat, seakan ibu ingin penisku lebih dalam lagi masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Akupun merasa tak tahan sehingga akhirnya aku melepaskan spermaku di dalam tubuh ibu yang seksi itu. Semprotan demi semprotan seperma keluar dari penisku memasuki rahim ibu. Selama beberapa menit setelahnya kami tiduran saling menindih. Dalam posisi aku menindih ibu, aku pun tertidur.

Untung saja pada jam 4 pagi aku terbangun. Baru terpikir olehku, bila ibu mendapatiku tidur tanpa busana di sebelahnya saat pagi datang, tentu nasibku akan buruk sekali. Ketika aku beringsut bangun, aku mendapati ibu tertidur tengkurap. Cahaya bulan menyinari tubuhnya yang telanjang. Sekarang kalau ibu bangun, ia dapat melihat wajahku, namun saat itu aku sedang kesusahan dan aku menjadi serbasalah. Ya, kesusahan itu adalah penisku tegang lagi melihat punggung ibu yang indah. Otot-otot yang menghiasi punggungnya bagaikan lukisan jaman dahulu, apalagi pantatnya yang bulat. Kupikir kalau aku setubuhu ibu dari belakang, kan ibu tidak akan dapat melihat wajahku. Dan bila ia mau melihat cermin, aku akan membenamkan wajah di punggungnya.

Aku segera menciumi punggung ibu yang halus itu. Bau tubuh ibu sekarang mulai aku kenal. Bau tubuh ibu menyegarkan dan juga menyebabkan birahi. Sekujur punggungnya aku ciumi dengan telaten. Tak satu jengkalpun terlewati. Lama kelamaan ciumanku mengarah ke bawah dan setelah beberapa menit, bibirku telah mencapai pantat ibu yang putih dan seksi.

Bibirku mulai asyik mencium-cium pantat ibu. Kuberanikan untuk mulai menjilati pantat itu. Rasanya sungguh berbeda. Bukan kenikmatan yang didapat saat orang makan, tetapi kenikmatan di lidah ini membuat segala syaraf seksualku tergelitik. Aku mulai menciumi pantat ibu itu.

"Belum berangkat, pa?"

Aku kaget. Ternyata ibu terbangun. Mungkin karena aku terlalu semangat menciumi pantat ibu. Aku hanya menggumam.

"tumben hari ini papa semangat..." kata ibu dengan suara mengantuk. Aku belagak tak mendengar dan terus menciumi pantat ibu yang bulat itu. Tak lama suara nafas ibu kembali menjadi teratur dan kupikir ia mungkin sudah tidur lagi.

Kedua tanganku meremasi pantat itu sementara mulutku masih asyik merasakan pantatnya yang berisi itu, hingga suatu ketika kedua tanganku menarik kedua pantatnya kearah kanan kiri sehingga anus ibu terlihat dalam cahaya bulan. Ada bau yang eksotis yang keluar dari anusnya. Aku sering juga menonton video porno dan melihat orang menjilat dan menyodomi anus perempuan. Bagaimana ya rasanya?

Perlahan-lahan aku membenamkan hidung di lubang anus ibuku itu. Baunya agak keras dan aneh. Namun tidak membuatku kecil hati bahkan penisku sudah keras lagi jadinya. Lalu aku mulai menjilati sekitar lubang anus ibu. Kurasakan tubuh ibu sedikit menggigil. Entah ia terbangun lagi atau tidak. Kemudian aku mulai menjilati anus ibu yang tertutup itu. Jilatanku belum diikuti penetrasi, sehingga hanya luar lubangnya yang terkena jilatan.

Entah berapa menit aku menjilat sebelum terdengar suara ibu,

"ih papa... Hari ini aneh banget... Sekarang jilat anus mama..."

"enak, ma?" kataku pelan.

"geli... Tapi enak... Emang rasanya anus mama apa, pa?"

"enak banget..." kataku sambil membuka pantatnya lebar-lebar menggunakan tanganku sehingga anusnya sedikit terbuka, lalu aku dorong lidahku masuk sedalam mungkin.

"oooooohhhhhh... Enaaak paaaaahhh..."

Sekarang lidahku sudah masuk ke dalam lubang anus ibu. Hampir setengah lidahku yang masuk di dalamnya. Kulihat tangan kanan ibu sudah ada di selangkangannya, tampaknya ia sedang memainkan klitorisnya. Sensasi panas dialami lidahku ketika lidahku bergerak menjilati bagian dalam lubang anus ibuku itu.

"sssshhh... Geliiiii... Enak paaaahhhh... Terus paaahhhh..." ibuku semakin tenggelam dalam racauan kenikmatan, sementara kurasakan selangkangannya mulai bergerak cepat karena tangan ibu sekarang asyik sekali mengusap-usap klitorisnya sendiri dengan keras.

Aku semakin heboh menikmati lubang anus ibu. Lidahku memutar-mutar agar seluruh dindingnya dapat kurasakan, terkadang aku jilati keras-keras. Bau kemaluan ibu tercium jelas sekali di hidungku.

Tak lama ibu berteriak sambil pantatnya menekan tangannya sendiri. Ibu orgasme dengan hanya kujilati anusnya. Lalu tangan ibu kembali ditarik ke samping badan, nafas ibu tampak tersengal, tapi selebihnya ibu tetap tengkurap dengan lemas.

Aku perlahan bergerak ke belakang tubuh ibu yang tengkurap itu. Kedua lututku kuletakkan di samping paha ibu. Perlahan tangan kananku memegang penisku yang sudah sangat tegang. Dengan tangan kiri aku menyibakkan pantat ibu hingga lubang anusnya terlihat sedikit menguak. Kutaruh kepala kontolku sehingga menempel di depan lubang dubur ibu yang sudah basah oleh ludahku dan keringat ibu. Kudorong perlahan, namun susah sekali masuknya, hanya sedikit ujung yang masuk.

Berhubung sudah sedikit yang masuk, penisku tidak akan lepas lagi. Kuludahi tangan kananku dan kuusapkan ke penisku agar menambah licin permukaan kulitku. Selain itu ludahku juga kupeperkan di sekitar lubang anus ibuku itu. Setelah kurasa cukup, dengan kedua tanganku aku buka pantat ibu kesamping kiri dan kanan, memperlebar rekahan lubang duburnya. Lalu dengan sekuatnya aku hentakkan pantatku ke depan.

"aduuuuuhhh... Sakit paaaahhhhh..." tiba-tiba ibuku berteriak. Tangan kanannya berusaha menahan pinggulku, namun tenaganya tidak besar, berhubung ia sedang tengkurap, jadi, ia mendorong ke belakang.

Ketika aku menancapkan batangku ke dalam anus ibu, kurasakan kepala penisku menerobos cincin sempit yang adalah otot pintu gua anus ibu dengan bunyi 'plop'. Kontolku menerobos lubang dubur ibu sampai keseluruhan batangku tenggelam di sana. Dengan diiringi bunyi 'plak' selangkanganku menumbuk pantat ibu yang bulat. Dinding anusnya sangat sempit sekali. Seluruh batangku bagaikan dijepit oleh sesuatu yang seakan ingin meremasnya hingga menjadi bubur. Kurasakan lubang anus ibu selain sempit juga panas. Sensasinya benar-benar luar biasa!

Aku terjatuh menindih ibuku. Sementara tangan kanan ibuku tetap memegang pinggulku seakan ingin menghentikan laju penisku di anusnya, tentu saja tidak ada gunanya karena saat itu seluruh panisku masuk di anus ibu. Kudapati punggung ibu sudah basah oleh keringat. Badanku yang tadinya kering menjadi ikut basah juga. Berhubung aku lebih pendek dengan ibu, wajahku kini berada di leher ibu yang tertutup rambut ikalnya yang berantakan. Kusingkap rambutnya ke samping kanan dan aku mulai menciumi lehernya yang harum dan licin oleh keringat. Ibu mulai mendesah, dan tak lama tangan kanannya ditarik kembali. Kedua tangannya kini meremasi sprei tempat tidur, sementara terdengar desah pelan keluar dari mulut ibu.

Kedua tanganku mulai menyusup ke dalam tubuh depan ibu. Ibu membantu dengan sedikit mengangkat badannya sehingga kedua tanganku tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk memegang kedua payudara ibu. Ibu kini bertumpu pada kedua tangannya, bagian atas tubuhnya jadi sedikit terangkat memudahkan kedua telapakku meremas-remas kelenjar susu ibu yang kenyal dan besar itu. Terkadang telunjuk dan jempolku memutar kedua puting ibu. Tak terasa aku mulai menghisap leher ibu yang halus itu. Desahan ibu menjadi terdengar lebih keras lagi.

Karena aku merasa sudah saatnya, maka aku mulai memaju mundurkan pantatku. Agak susah juga penisku menggesek anus ibu, pertama karena anus ibu begitu sempitnya, kedua, karena posisi tubuhku yang menindih ibu sehingga penisku kini hanya maju mundur di area anus ibu yang sedikit saja. Ibu mulai terdengar mengumam, badannya kurasakan kaku dan kepalanya menggeleng pelan tanda bahwa ia sedikit menahan sakit. Aku tidak menghiraukan gerakan ibu ini, karena walaupun penisku hanya sedikit menggerusi lubang anus ibu, namun rasanya nikmat sekali.

Kukocok penisku di dalam lubang anus ibu dengan bersemangat, setelah agak lama, kulihat tubuh ibu mulai santai lagi dan tidak kaku. Mungkin lubang anusnya sudah mulai dapat beradaptasi dengan gerakan penisku yang menghujami anusnya bagaikan piston dalam mesin motor.

Aku menghentikan gerakanku, lalu kedua tanganku memegang pinggul ibu, sambil beringsut berlutut aku tarik pinggul ibu ke atas. Ibu tampaknya mengerti maksudku. Perlahan ia ikut bangkit hingga akhirnya, ibu kini dalam posisi nungging bertumpu tangan dan lututnya. Posisi doggy style dengan aku berposisi di belakang ibu, penisku terbenam di lubang anusnya, kedua kakiku mengengkang bagaikan naik kuda dengan berat tubuh terbagi antara kedua kakiku dan selangkanganku yang menindih pantat ibu.

Perlahan aku menarik pantatku, sensasi dinding anusnya yang sempit dan panas mengirimkan sinyal kenikmatan yang membuat lututku agak goyah.

"aaaaahhhhh... Pelan-pelan paaaahhhh..."

Rupanya lubang anus ibu itu masih perawan, sehingga ibu tidak terbiasa disodomi. Tubuh ibu yang basah oleh keringat itu menggigil pelan seiring gesekkan batang penisku sepanjang dinding anus ibu. Sementara, aku malah keenakan merasakan jepitan keras dari anus ibu itu. Setelah hanya kepala penisku saja yang berada dalam anus ibu, aku mendorong pelan kembali penisku untuk memasuki liang pantat ibu itu. Sepanjang perjalanan penisku, ibu mengerang-ngerang.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dirasakan oleh ibu, aku memompa lubang pantat ibu itu dengan perlahan. Penisku menghujami anus ibu berkali-kali dan setiap kalinya dinding anus ibu itu mencengkeram erat sekujur batang penisku. Seluruh tubuhku bergetar mengalami kenikmatan menyodomi ibu kandungku sendiri. Hingga akhirnya aku dapati ibu mulai mendesah nikmat, sementara tangan kanan ibu sudah mulai menggeseki klitorisnya sendiri. Rupanya lama-kelamaan ibu menikmati sodokanku di dalam lubang anusnya itu.

Dengan semangat aku mempercepat gerakanku. Kedua tanganku yang memegang pinggulnya, membantu gerakan pantatku. Tiap kali aku menusukkan penisku ke dalam anus ibu, kedua tanganku menarik pinggulnya ke arahku, sementara ibu juga mulai mengikuti irama gerakanku. Ibu juga ikut memaju mundurkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan goyanganku, tiap kali aku menusuk maka ibu akan mendorongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan tiap kali aku menarik penisku, ibu pun akan mendorong tubuhnya menjauhiku.

Kini suara 'plok! Plok! Plok!" yang secara teratur terdengar, menandai benturan pantat ibu dengan selangkanganku tiap kali kami saling mendorong tubuh. Lubang pantat ibu yang sempit itu kini juga seakan hidup. Saat badan kami berbenturan, lubang pantat ibu akan menutup yang menyebabkan dinding anus ibu meremas kuat penisku dan akan terus meremasnya saat aku menarik keluar penisku, ketika aku dorong lagi penisku ke dalam anusnya, maka lubang abus ibu akan mengendurkan cengkeramannya sampai seluruh peniskuku kembali terbenam di lubang pantatnya itu.

"aaahhhh... Anus mama enaaakkkk..." kataku yang sudah lupa daratan. Cengkraman anus ibu memang membuatku lupa segalanya. Dari pertama kali aku menyetubuhi ibu, aku berusaha berbicara pelan, bahkan berbisik. Namun kini aku suaraku tak dapat kutahan lagi. Saat itu aku tidak memikirkan apakah ibu akan mengenali suaraku atau tidak, karena walaupun suaraku mirip dengan ayah, tetapi suara ayah sebenarnya sedikit lebih berat dari suaraku.

"Penis papa juga enaaaaakkk paaahhhh..." kata ibu disela-sela erangannya.

Makin lama aku menyetubuhi ibu dengan keras. Tangan kanan ibu kini menggeseki klitorisnya dengan cepat, secepat irama kami berdua bersenggama. Suara plok plok plok pantat ibu yang bertumbukkan dengan selangkanganku semakin keras dan frekuensinya semakin intens. Tanpa kutahan-tahan lagi, aku menyetubuhi lubang pantat ibu dengan sekuat tenaga dibantu dengan kedua tanganku yang memegang pinggul lebar ibu.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" kini ibu dan aku hanya berteriak itu saja bersamaan dengan benturan tubuh kami. Sepertinya kami berdua sudah menyatu, bukan hanya tubuh kami yang bersatu, bukan hanya goyangan kami yang bersatu dalam satu irama persetubuhan, tapi ucapan kami bahkan mungkin pemikiran kami saat itu juga sudah bersatu, sehingga kami seirama meneriakkan kenikmatan kami dengan teriakan yang sama.

"Mama mau sampe paaahhhh..."

"Papa jugaaahhh..."

Dalam hentakan yang keras, aku membenamkan penisku dalam-dalam di anus ibu sementara ibu menekan balik dengan tak kalah kerasnya. Spermaku berkali-kali menyembur di dalam lubang anus ibu, sementara tubuh ibu menggigil lalu mengejang kaku untuk sementara waktu. Kemudian ibu ambruk di ranjang dengan aku menindihnya.

Selama beberapa saat kami tersengal-sengal dengan lemas, namun akhirnya nafas kami sudah teratur lagi. Tubuh kami banjir keringat. Penisku akhirnya keluar dari anus ibu setelah aku membaringkan tubuh di samping ibu. Dalam keheningan kami terdiam selama beberapa menit. Namun punggung ibu yang mengkilat betul-betul membuatku kecanduan. Perlahan dengan setengah badan menindih tubuh kanan ibu, aku melingkarkan tangan kiriku di pinggang ibu dan menciumi punggung ibu. Tak lama aku asyik menjilati punggung putih ibu dan merasakan asinnya tubuh ibu yang harum itu.

Handphone ibu tiba-tiba berdering. Perlahan ibu mengambil handphone itu. Aku yang sedang asyik tidak menyadari bahwa ringtone itu adalah ringtone ayahku.

"Ya?" jawab ibu perlahan, setengah berbisik.

Aku tidak dapat mendengar suara orang yang menelpon dan sejujurnya aku tidak ambil peduli.

"Baru aja bangun. Ada apa Pah?"

Bagaikan petir di siang bolong aku terkejut tak terkira. Jilatanku berhenti, namun sikap ibu biasa saja. Ia terus berbicara di telpon. Jadi ibu tahu bahwa bukan ayah yang mengentoti dia. Apakah ibu tahu bahwa aku yang menyetubuhi dia.

"Oh? Papa taruh di mana? ... Ya udah nanti Mama suruh Naruto cari. Kenapa?... Oh... Naruto sudah bangun... Iya... Ada kok di sini... Mau ngomong?... Iya tumben... Kayaknya bangun-bangun dia lapar jadi cari Mama... Udah kok... Udah kenyang dia tadi... Baru aja selesai..."

Ternyata ibu tahu. Sebenarnya aku sedang merasa takut kalau ibu marah, tetapi tampaknya dia tidak marah. Maka aku menarik tubuh ibu hingga ia kini telentang. Aku beringsut menindih tubuh ibu yang telanjang itu. Payudaranya yang indah itu nampak tertarik oleh gravitasi ke bawah, namun tetap menunjukkan gumpalan yang sangat menggairahkan. Kedua puting menegang tanda siap dihisap.

Aku menghisap puting kiri ibu sambil meremas dada kanannya dengan tangan kiriku. Ibu membelai rambutku dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, karena tangan kirinya memegang handphone.

"Tau tuh... Sekarang dia minta nambah lagi...tak ada kenyangnya nih anak..."

Kedua tanganku menggenggam kedua payudara ibu sementara mulutku kini menjilati dan mengecupi sekujur buah dadanya dari yang kiri sampai kanan.

"Oke... Ya... Yaa... Daaaahhhh..." ibu mematikan handphonenya lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur.

"Anak bandel... Kamu udah menyetubuhi ibu... Udah menyetubuhi vagina ibu... Udah meyetubuhi anus ibu... Masih kurang?"

Aku menghentikan hisapanku di dada ibu yang kini sudah bertandakan merah di sana-sini. Aku beringsut sehingga kini kepalaku sejajar dengan kepala ibuku.

"Kok ibu tahu Naru yang menyatubuhi ibu?"

"Penis ayahmu itu kecil. Waktu pertama kamu jilatin vagina ibu, ibu sudah heran. Soalnya ayah kamu itu kalau bercinta maunya cepat-cepat saja. Keluarnya juga cepat. Sering ibu belum sampe, ayahmu udah keluar duluan. Terus waktu kamu masukkin penis kamu ke vagina ibu, ibu tahu bahwa penis itu bukan penis ayahmu. Terus ibu lihat di cermin, memang wajah kamu ga kelihatan, postur kamu mirip ayahmu, tapi penusnya beda. Jadi ibu tarik kesimpulan, bahwa kamu yang sedang menyetubuhi ibu.

Seharusnya ibu marah waktu tadi, tapi berhubung ibu sudah hampir sampai saat itu, ya diterusin saja. Lagi pula, ibu jarang sekali puas sama ayahmu. Dan, selama ini ibu selalu berniat untuk selingkuh mencari laki-laki yang lebih jantan, tapi tidak pernah kesampaian. Waktu kamu masukkin penis kamu yang besar itu, akhirnya ibu putuskan untuk membiarkan kamu menyetubuhi ibu. Ternyata kamu jantan banget. Kamu bikin ibu orgasme. Selain itu, orgasme ini juga hebat sekali, tidak pernah ibu rasakan sebelumnya dengan ayah kamu."

Aku kemudian meninggalkan tubuh ibu untuk menyalakan lampu. Kini tubuh ibu yang seksi terlihat jelas.

"Penasaran?"

"Wah, ibu cantik dan seksi banget. Tubuh ibu indah dan menggairahkan. Kok mau-maunya sama ayah, ya?"

Ibu tersenyum cantik. Ia duduk di tempat tidur bersandarkan kepala tempat tidur. Buah dadanya yang sedang itu menggantung sempurna. Hanya sedikit saja turun karena usia, namun puting yang merah muda seukuran setengah kelingking tampak dihiasi areola yang tidak terlalu besar dengan warna yang sama. Puting dan areolanya tegak menantang menghiasi gundukan yang hampir membulat sempurna. Karena ukurannya itu, maka ada celah di antara kedua payudara ibu yang menambahkan daya tarik seksual, apalagi, kulihat ada tahi lalat kecil yang menghiasi bagian belahan dadanya, sedikit lebih dekat ke dada sebelah kiri ibu.

"Ayahmu kan kaya..." kata ibu tertawa kecil saat aku sudah duduk di samping ibu.

"ih... Ibu kok matre..." kataku sambil mendekap ibu dari samping.

"Kalau ibu tidak matre, kamu tidak akan menikmati hidup kayak begini kan?"

"Iya juga ya," kataku. Kami duduk bersamping-sampingan. Dengan aku di samping kiri ibu. Ibu duduk dengan kaki lurus, sementara aku menghadap ibu dengan bersimpuh. Tangan kananku memeluk pinggangnya dan ibu memeluk bahuku dengan tangan kirinya. Kami bersender di kepala tempat tidur.

Tangan kiriku meraih payudara kanan ibu, agak sulit juga karena aku harus menjangkau, namun ibu segera memutar tubuhnya ke arahku, lalu tahu-tahu ibu menaikkan tubuhnya ke arahku, lalu duduk di pahaku. Penisku yang memang sudah lemas, namun ukurannya masih sepertiga dibanding tegak lurus. Ibu memposisikan penisku agar mengacung ke atas lalu ia duduk dengan vagina yang menjepit penisku.

Dengan posisiku yang berlutut dan ibu yang duduk di atas paha dan penisku, kepalaku kini langsung menatap kedua payudara ibu. Aku memeluk tubuh ibu dan mengelus-elus punggungnya, sementara kedua tangan ibu merangkul kepalaku dengan lengan di atas bahuku. Kami bertatapan beberapa saat. Wajah ibu yang cantik tampak penuh kasih sayang, namun matanya menyinarkan suatu pandangan yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya, pandangan birahi.

Bau tubuh ibu lama kelamaan tercium lagi, karena beberapa menit kami berangkulan, kami mulai berkeringat.

"tubuh ibu harum..."

Ibu hanya tersenyum.

"ibu cantik sekali kalau tersenyum. Naru... Naru jatuh cinta sama ibu..."

Ibu tertawa kecil,

"Kamu sih bukan jatuh cinta, tapi nafsu. Anak seusia kamu itu cuma sex aja pikirannya."

Saat itu penisku sudah mengeras lagi. Kata ibu,

"tuh, kan?"

Aku tersipu malu, namun tetap menatap wajah ibu.

"Naru cinta ibu. Naru akan melakukan apa saja agar ibu jadi milik Naru. Naru tidak mau ibu disentuh laki-laki lain. Sekalipun itu ayah. Naru mau ibu jadi milik Naru seorang."

"Terus, kamu mau menikahi ibumu sendiri?"

Aku kecup bibir ibu dan berkata,

"Iya... Naru mau tubuh yang sekarang Naru peluk menjadi milik Naru seorang. Naru mau ibu jadi isteri Naru untuk selamanya."

"Mana bisa? Apa kata orang-orang, sayang?"

"Naru tidak mau tahu... Pokoknya Naru akan nikahin ibu. Lihat aja nanti..."

Lalu sambil agak mendongak, karena ibu lebih tinggi, aku pegang kepala ibu lalu menariknya, untuk aku jilati bibir ibu. Aku terobsesi film porno yang ciumannya pake lidah. Tahu-tahu ibu ikut mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati lidahku yang sedang menyapu bibirnya itu. Lidah kami asyik bersentuhan saling menggesek dan menekan. Terkadang kami mengecupkan bibir kami. Makin lama ciuman dan jilatan kami makin intens. Ibu menjulurkan lidahnya yang penuh liur, lalu aku perlahan menjilat lidah ibu sehingga ketika kepalaku aku mundurkan, ludah ibu yang menempel di lidahku tertarik membentuk tali ludah dari lidahnya ke lidahku. Ketika tali itu putus, sebagian lidah ibu jatuh di dagunya. Aku jilati dagu ibu untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan ludah ibu yang nikmat.

"suka ludah ibu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil terus melumat dagu dan bibirnya. Ibu menangkap kepalaku, menahannya di hadapan wajahnya. Ibu memainkan mulutnya dan terlihat ia sedang mengumpulkan ludah. Aku membuka mulutku lebar-lebar. Lalu ibu perlahan meludahi lidahku yang terbentang. Perlahan ludah ibu yang berbusa masuk ke mulutku. Setelah semuanya jatuh ke mulutku, aku memainkan ludah ibu lalu menelannya. Ibu tampak senang melihat aku menelan ludahnya.

Lalu kami berciuman lagi, tapi kini kami bagaikan kesetanan, dengan penuh nafsu bibir kami saling mengecup dan lidah kami saling menjilat. Terkadang aku menjilati wajah ibu yang tak mau kalah juga gantian menjilati wajahku. Pelukan kami makin erat, dan keringat kami makin membanjir. Aku jilati leher ibu yang asin namun ibu melawan dan menjilati bahuku dengan nafsu. Kujilati bahu kanan ibu dan gantian ibu menjilati leherku.

Kurasakan vagina ibu sudah basah menekan penisku yang bersandar pada perutku sendiri. Ibu menggesek-gesek batang penisku dengan klitorisnya. Dengusan kami terdengar makin memburu, bagaikan dua binatang yang sedang birahi. Ketika pundak ibu kujilati, kucium bau tubuh ibu yang keluar dari ketiak kanannya itu. Dengan tangan kiri aku angkat tangan kanannya dan mendapati ketiak ibu yang putih bersih itu. Kupentangkan lidah lebar-lebar dan mulai menjilati ketiak ibu yang putih dan halus itu. Rasa asin terkecap lidahku, sementara bau badan ibu menyergap langsung hidungku. Kujilati ketiak ibu itu dengan penuh nafsu. Terkadang aku hisap ketiak ibu bagaikan aku sedang menghisap sisa daging buah Mangga yang tertinggal di bijinya.

"Auuuhhsssssshhhhh..." lenguh ibu ketika aku mencicipi ketiak ibu. Ibu kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya, mengarahkan penisku ke lubang surgawinya, lalu setelah kepala penisku sudah pada posisi di depan lubang itu, ibu menghenyakkan diri ke pangkuanku sehingga penisku amblas ke dalam kemaluan ibu kandungku sendiri dalam satu gerakan yang cepat. Kemudian ibu mulai "menggenjoti" penisku dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun.

Ibu memegang kepalaku dan mulai menjilati wajahku bagaikan anjing yang kehausan. Ibu mencium hidungku dengan rakus lalu mencolok-colok hidungku dengan lidahnya. Kini aku hafal bau mulut ibu. Bau mulut yang memabukkan. Ketika lidahnya menjilati bibirku, aku segera menangkap lidahnya dengan mulutku, lalu aku hisap kuat-kuat lidah ibu. Ibu mengerang sambil terus "menggenjot" penisku.

Walaupun tidak sesempit anusnya, vagina ibuku ini memiliki sensasi sendiri. Vagina ibu cukup sempit, namun begitu hangat dan licin. Selain itu, vagina ibu dapat membuka dan menutup, mencengkram dan mengendur. Cairan vaginanya begitu banyaknya sehingga penisku bagaikan sedang mandi sauna.

Giliran lidahku menjilati wajah ibu. Setiap jengkalnya, pipi, dagu, kening bahkan bagian dalam telinga dan hidung yang terjangkau lidahku sudah aku sapu habis. Ibu harus menundukkan wajahnya karena aku lebih pendek. Kemudian ibu menarik kepalanya keatas dan duduk tegak, membusungkan dadanya sambil berkata,

"Hisep puting ibumu, nak. Dulu ibu ga pernah menyusui kamu, makanya dada ibu masih kencang dan putingnya ga besar. Sekarang kamu boleh menyusu sama ibu."

Aku jilati dada ibu dengan penuh nafsu. Keringatnya yang asin bagaikan bumbu penyedap bagi nafsu binatangku ini. Kemudian, aku mulai menghisap payudara ibu. Aku hisap dan cupang sekeliling puting ibu sehingga setelah beberapa lama kedua payudara ibu terlihat bagaikan orang cacar, merah di sana-sini.

Setelah lama mencupangi payudaranya, aku mulai menghisapi puting susu ibu. Ibu melengkungkan tubuhnya dan melenguh keras, tanda bahwa ia suka dihisap putingnya. Gerakan tubuh naik turun ibu semakin lama semakin cepat, aku juga sudah merasakan bahwa tak lama lagi pertahananku akan jebol. Aku coba untuk mengalihkan perhatianku dengan memikirkan pelajaran matematika, namun efeknya hanya sedikit saja.

Akhirnya, dalam satu lenguhan panjang dan keras, ibuku mencapai orgasme lagi. Vaginanya bagai bergetar dan cairan vaginanya membanjiri penisku, membuat aku tak sanggup lagi menahan klimaksku. Aku menyemprotkan spermaku di dalam vagina ibu untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah itu, perhubungan kami berdua tidak sama lagi, kami bagaikan pengantin baru yang selalu berhubungan badan bila ada kesempatan. Ibu akhirnya cerai dengan ayah dikarenakan ayah mendapati tubuh ibu penuh cupangan. Ayah meminta identitas lelaki yang berselingkuh dengan ibu, namun ibu tidak bersedia. Akhirnya ayah memutuskan untuk cerai. Ayah berharap aku ikut dengannya, namun aku menolak. Akhirnya kami pindah rumah, setelah perceraian. Ibu memiliki setengah harta dari ayah sehingga kami hidup berkecukupan.

Ibu hamil anak pertamaku setelah tiga bulan semenjak kami berhubungan badan. Setelah itu, agar tidak dibicarakan orang, ibu memakai alat kontrasepsi. Setelah lulus aku dapat beasiswa kuliah di korea. Maka aku belajar di sana hingga aku lulus. Kebetulan ada tawaran kerja di sana, maka aku terima. Ibu akhirnya tinggal denganku. Di sana tidak ada teman keluarga kami, dan kami hidup bersama hingga ibu beberapa kali hamil olehku dan melahirkan di sana. Selepas 10 tahun bekerja aku menjadi warga negara korea dengan seorang isteri dan 5 orang anak.

Setelah melahirkan anak pertama, ibu tidak selangsing dulu. Namun juga tidak gendut. Tubuh ibu menjadi sexy dengan lekuk yang menggairahkan, apalagi kedua payudara ibu kini makin besar karena menyusui, ia menyusui bayinya dan anak pertamanya. Hidup bagiku tak mungkin melebihi indahnya hidupku saat ini.

vvvvvv

vvvvv

vvvv

vvv

vv

v

END


End file.
